Facts Of Life 2: Mona's Revenge ( Right Story )
by Quenya McField
Summary: Mona's has to battle a girl she don't even know with her new friend Starley.


One Year Later

Andery: Well Merina are you ready?

Merina: Well I guess so?

Quenya: You know I cant believe it all ready been a year.

Andersen: I know.

The bell chimed

Leigh: Well Merina it's time.

Merina: ok I'll see y'all later.

Ian: Good luck Merina!

At the counsel

Counsel 1: Well Merina it's time you have excelly intell hollween night to prove that real people have change and if you do well break the facts of life rules for good. And your friends can't help you so... I'll send you Starley to help you? Oh Starley . Oh their she is.

Starley: Hi am Starley

Merina: Hi am Merina well Come on Starley here we go.

Starley: So How are we going to get their.

Merina: The portal is over their.

Starley: well then let's get going.

Merina and Starley walk Through the portal.

Starley: whooo! I never seen anything like this!

Merina: Well where Should we start?

Starley: Well you are right

Merina: Right about what?!

Starley Well the real people have changed.

Merina: I Know

Starley: So where are we going to start

Merina: Hay theirs Mr. Bellberry lets go talk to him. Hay Mr. Bellberry

Mr. Bellberry: Hi Merina so what do you want.

Merina: I want to know do you know any thing about new mood.

Mr. Bellberry: What... well I guess so, so here I go Merina new mood use to be a place of hate pain and sarrow.

Merina: what no it's not.. her I'll show you. Starley let's open the portal.

Merina and Starley open the portal and Merina Starley and Mr. Bellberry went in.

Merina: (In Shock) What Happen! It this some kind of joke!

Mr. Bellberry: See I told yall

Merina:('In anger) MR BELLBERRY NOT NOW!

Starley: Who could have done something like this?

Merina: I don't know... oh no! My friend I hope their not infected by this spell.

Starley: Ok lets not get to upset. Undoing spell is easy all you have to do is say the spell in Revere

Merina: Ok But we don't know the spell... hay wait do you have your spell book?

Straley: No I lost it.

Merina: You lost it! man what are we going to do now... oh no Andery, Leigh, Anderson, Quenya and oh no not Ian!( Merina Runing )

Straley: Merina Where your going!

Merina: I'm going to see if they ok!

Starley: Merina I'm Coming!?

Back At the house

Merina: Oh No!

Ian: Hi Merina. ( in a Rude. Nasty way) Nice of you to come back!?

Merina: Well that was kinda Rude and nasty!

Ian: And your point is!

Merina: It Must be this spell.

Andery: ( Rude Saisy and nasty way) Why did you come back!?

Merina: Oh man don't worry I'm going to fix this.

Leigh: ( Rode and Nasty way ) Why did you come back!

Starley: (walking in the door)

Merina: Starley thank god they all have a Nash and rode attued.

Starley: Ok, ok so lets just go back and come and see if anything change.

Merina Ok lets try it!

A short Pause

Starley: Hay wait the portal is close!

Merina: Wait its all adding up now, some one knew that we would back and check on our friends and waile we was gone they close it. Its a trap!

Mona: Good job Merina your chacheing up well.

Merina: Mona?!

Mona: Over here

Merina: Mona you did all, this but why?!

Mona: Well I guess I inharted my anster hate of the Cobyjack.

Starley: Wait but that would mean you are...

Mona: A wizard first to be in the new world

Merina: That's It I want to know why you did this right now!

Mona: your anster

Merina: My anster?!

Mona: Yes your anster almost derored all of my anster but if it wasiet for my great grandfather I would have never been born.

Merina: But what's that got to do with me?

Mona: then later your parents destroyed my parents and then we had to we had to hide likes rats in another demison while those humans rule the world and only that your parents turns every one aguest my family and then destroyed them!

Merina: So that's What this is all about Revenge.

Starley: But how do you know this spell its in MY book!

Mona: Oh a year ago I found a spell book near the portal.

Merina: Mona Just go away be gone!

Mona Gone

Starley: So Merina what are we going to do.

Merina: Well lets just go back to the house and see if you have a second spell book.

Starley: Ok then. Lets go

Back at the house

Merina: Ok so is it this one?

Starley: No

Merina: This One?

Starley: No

Merina: What about this one!?

Starley: No

Merina: Well I give up!

Starley: Hey how did my spell book got their anyway?

Merina: I don't know?

A Short Pause

Starley: I got it!, Time Travel

Merina: You know a time travel spell?

Starley: yes hold my hand. Travela!

They go throw a time vortex

Merina: Hay this was a year ago but the spell is not their.

Starley: Wait somethings not right here? Every thing is just like today!

Merina: Wait we never gone back in time.

Mona appears

Mona: Good job Merina your chaching on good.

Merina: Mona what did you do?!

Mona: oh it's just a simple interfered spell, I can teach it to you

Merina: I'm Not inserted in ANY of your kind of magic all you do is distory.

Mona: Well you think about it and catch you later.

Starley: Great that din't work so what are we going to do.

Merina: Well we have to try I mean their got to be someting to get us our of this trip a...

Magic Noise

Merina And Starley runs back to the house

Merina: ( Surprised ) Oh My y'all back.

Quenya: Merina What happen and Who is she?

Merina: Ok Quenya their's no time to explain but right now we need to stop Mona. So who got a plan.?

Anderson: I do why don't we come up with a spell like we did last time... un Merina

Merina: Starley what's happen

Starley: Its the spell It must affected me now that we are in New Mood. It might come after you.

Mona Appears

Mona: Good so its working.

Merina: All should have known the interfered spell this you been spying on us this hole time.

Mona: Oh Your get used to it.

Merina: You know what Mona lets settle this one and for all.

Mona: Al right fine have it your way!

Merina: Trapa!

Mona Rippled and then got biger

Merina: SHE GOT BIGER!

Quenya: Come on lets help Merina guys

Merina and friends Hold hand and hand

Quenya: Ready hit it

Everyone: TRAPA!

Mona Rippled Harder and got even biger

Quenya: Come On again!

Everyone: TRAPA!

Mona Rippled Very hard and grow another head

Quenya: COME ON ONE MORE TIME!

Everyone: TRAPA!

Mona Rippled the hardest of all and explode!

Merina: Ok we did it but what about Starley.

Andery: I got this. Tripa!

Starley Restored to her normal self.

Starley: Ya'll did it y'all restored me and Andery figer out the spell tripa so I'm going to restored new mood wille you go to the counal

Merina: Oh no the counal I almost for got I got to

Andery: Ok

At the Counal

Your Counal I have to say...

Counal 1: Merina you don't have to say any thing we say the hole thing and we diecied that facts of life rule is borken.

Merina: Thank you, Thank you!

Starley: We heard the hole thing, Congratulation!

Merina: Thank you

Anderson: Yell now were able to go to both worlds as please.

The End


End file.
